


Wouldn't change a thing

by sunshineonacloudyday97



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonacloudyday97/pseuds/sunshineonacloudyday97
Summary: Helen Sharpe's life is everything she had always dreamed of but nothing she thought she would ever really have.
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little (read: completely) obsessed with these two so naturally, my first attempt at writing had to be fan fiction for them :D

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains covering their room window as Helen opened her eyes, squinting slightly as they adjusted to the brightness that was now illuminating the bedroom. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she heard the distinct sound of giggling coming from what she knew was the entrance of the bedroom. A smile slowly crept onto her face at that beautiful sound and that smile became even bigger when she heard Max whisper:  
“Kids, you need to be quiet. We want to surprise mommy remember?”  
“Sorry, daddy”, three voices whispered in unison  
By this time, Helen’s smile was practically reaching her ears.  
Helen hears the bedroom door open further and feels the bed move as all three children jump on the bed and shout:” Happy Birthday, mommy!” in unison. Her heart melts as she turns to face the children and sees them holding balloons and a cupcake with a little candle in it.  
“We got this for you, mommy”, Timothy, their 6-year-old says, as he hands his balloon to Helen.  
“But I choose them!”, Skylar, his twin sister chimes in. Helen looks over at Max, who smirks at her. He doesn’t even need to say anything- she knows Skylar inherited every bit of her sass.  
“No, we chose them together! Why do you always have to be in charge of everything?” Timothy answers and knowing exactly where this is going, Luna steps in:  
“And we got you a cupcake, mommy”, and leans over to hand the cupcake to Helen and kiss her cheek. As Helen looks at her, she can’t believe how quickly time had gone and at 9 years old, Luna was a lovely combination of both Georgia and Max. Luna had grown attached to Helen long before she and Max even started dating, and she knew since she was little that she was Helen’s “munchkin.” . Even when the twins came along, this did not change and Luna knew that even though she was not Helen’s biological child, Helen loved her as much as she loved the twins.  
Max, who was watching all of this from the entrance to the room, finally leaves his spot by the door and comes to stand at the other side of the bed, taking the cupcake from Helen and lighting the little candle.  
“Now mommy has to make a wish”, He says  
Helen takes the cupcake from him, blows out the candle and closes her eyes to make a wish  
“What did you wish for, mommy?” Timothy asks excitedly  
“Timmy, everyone knows that you’re not supposed to say what your wish was or else it won’t come true.”, Skylar says, rolling her eyes. Max and Helen look at each other and let out a chuckle. They’re past the stage of wondering where the twins’ countless arguments come from because they know that’s exactly how they sound when they’re bickering over something  
Timothy sticks out his tongue at Skylar and she does the same to him. Luna just watches them with a giggle.  
“You know she’s right, Timmy.”, Luna says and before he can get upset, she wraps him in a tight hug and kisses his forehead, making him smile widely at her. Max and Helen look at each other and smile, proud of how well Luna embodies her big sister role.  
“Okay kids, we’ll continue this party later tonight now, go and eat your breakfast or else you’re going to be late for school.”, Max says.  
The kids all give Helen a kiss on her cheek before going downstairs to eat breakfast. Once they leave the room, Max sits down on the bed and leans over to kiss Helen deeply.  
“Happy Birthday, baby. I love you so much”, Max exclaims while staring deeply into her eyes. He is blown away by how beautiful his wife and he knows that he falls in love with her a little more every time he looks at her. He is so grateful for her and the life they have created together- both here at home and at the hospital.  
“First of all, I have morning breath and second of all, your kisses are nice but I’m going to need to see some actual gifts, Dr Goodwin”, Helen states.  
Feigning shock, Max says:” wait, what? I thought that the life and children that we have together were the only gifts you needed?”  
“Well, you thought wrong, as usual. When I get home from work, I’ll be expecting that burgundy Birkin that I told you about last week.” Helen smirks.  
“The uhm, what? that you told me about when?” Max asks nervously  
“So, what I’m hearing is that you don’t actually listen to me when I speak?”, Helen deadpans.  
“No, baby, that’s not what I meant...”, Max answers frantically  
Deciding to put him out of his misery, Helen laughs and leans forward to kiss his lips:  
“You can relax, I’m kidding. About the not listening to me part that is. I still want my bag.”  
Helen stares at him while running her fingers through his hair and smiles at him. He looks so different from the guy who annoyed the heck out of her on his first day at the Dam, or from the guy who she had to physically help up when his body was being pumped full of chemotherapy drugs. He is differently different from the guy who stood in her office that evening, conflicted and unsure of what his next move should be after she told him that everything that she had done, she had done for him. But she knew back then that she loved him and she loves him even more right now  
“Actually, I know that you have no clue what I’m talking about so just leave your card and I’ll buy my own gift.” Helen says while laughing  
“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Max laughs.  
“See how well this relationship works when you just go along with whatever I say?”, Helen smirks  
Laughing, Max says: “whatever. I’m gonna go downstairs and check on the kids. You get ready for work. There’s breakfast when you’re done”  
He kisses her cheek and walks away.  
“Max, thank you and I love you.”, Helen smiles  
“I love you too. Now get up. What example are we setting if the medical director and his deputy are late for work?”, Max says with a chuckle as he leaves the room  
Helen lets her head fall back onto the pillow and stares up at the ceiling. If you had told her a couple of years ago, when she was jet setting the world as Dr Helen, that this would be her life someday, she would have laughed at you. Her life is everything she had always dreamed of but nothing that she ever thought she’d have since she lost Mohamed. Between the running of a major public hospital and raising three children, this life can become incredibly chaotic at times but one thing is certain- if ever presented with the opportunity, Helen wouldn’t change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that Helen makes her own money but she has done so much for Max, the very least he could do is leave his card for her :D  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments :D


End file.
